


队狼狗血设定之霸总篇

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼狗血设定之霸总篇

夜深了，整栋大楼已然从白日里分秒必争的忙碌中沉睡下来。寂静且黑暗，唯有夜间警卫来回巡视的脚步声和晃动的手电光束充斥在无人的走道间。

位于大楼最顶层的办公室内，一抹灯光顺着微嵌了条缝儿的门里透出。这大概是楼里除了警卫值班室以外到这个时间还亮着的最后一盏灯了……然而，这却是这栋楼里拥有最高权力的人的房间。

轻轻推门进去，不意外的看见了那个在桌子后面已经坐着睡着的人。未及不惑便拥有了自己的商业帝国，能够成功并不完全靠的是运气和本就拥有的资本。从认识他的那天起，这样的景象早已见过数不清有多少次了。

脱下自己的制服，搭在男人身上。似乎并不想惊动睡着了的人，转身便想离开。

半步还没走出去，手便被人一把攥住。对方一使力，无防备的他重心不稳直接向后栽倒。斜侧倒在就势转向自己的转椅中，腰上环着双健壮的胳膊把人稳稳的圈在怀里。

“怎么不叫醒我？”还带着颇有睡意的鼻音喃喃地问，并像条大型犬一样不停蹭着自己露在衣领外的脖子。

“叫醒你你会回家去好好躺在床上睡觉吗？Mr.Summers？”脖子被骚扰痒得不行，可被抱嘚有些紧他一时也翻不过身。

“你会跟我一块儿回去吗？Logan。”摸摸手，又粗又糙不过却很能打。Scott想起第一次见到Logan时，在地下黑拳的赛场上，这双手满是鲜血和见骨的伤口。

“今晚我值班。”Logan冷着声音说道。

“你都很久没有回去过了……”耳边的声音低沉沉的，却有些可怜的意味。“家里床有多大你是知道的，一个人睡真的会冷。”

可能自己的这位大总裁真的还没有睡醒，平日那些雷厉风行说一不二的做派这会儿全变成了含在嗓子眼儿里咕嘟冒泡儿的撒娇。Logan真的在脑子里仔细的思索了一下，好像确实有半个多月没踏进过对方的家门了。别说去家里，就连好好说句话似乎都是很久以前的事儿了。本来一直哽在心口的气突然消了不少，这肯定要归功于身后家伙突然服软的态度，他想。

“你不能因为我给Laura报了交换生项目就对我发这么大的脾气……”不说这话还好些，原本想淡下去不再闹了的Logan顿时心头火起。他使劲儿挣开了Scott的怀抱，翻身骑坐在他身上，两手紧紧薅住西装马甲的领边。

“她才上小学！”Logan提高了音量表达自己的愤怒。

“学校是Laura自己选的，她喜欢加拿大，她一直说想去你的故乡看看。”Scott并不在意此刻将自己的衣服揪成一团的双手，他伸向Logan的后背安抚性得来回抚动僵直的背脊。“你该多和Laura沟通，她并不像你想象中的那么弱小。”

“她还小，去那么远的地方根本照顾不好自己。”Logan依旧固执，Scott理解Logan的坚持。当年为了养活尚在襁褓中的Laura，Logan成了比赛场上的不败神话。也是因为Laura，Logan听从了自己的劝告，接受了这份拥有稳定收入的工作。这些年来，即使Logan依旧改变不了自己的恶声恶气，却不难发现藏在那之下来自父亲最深沉的爱。

“我保证，她在那边的生活不会疏于照顾。而且假期我们可以飞过去看她，她也可以在想你的时候随时回来看你。现在已经二十一世纪了，万里之遥也不过十几小时的航程而已。真的，Logan你完全可以放松些。”Scott牵起已松懈下来的左手放到自己唇边亲吻。

“那不一样……”Logan垂着眼睛，呐呐地说。“她不是你女儿，你理解不了我的心情。”

Scott伸手进衬衫口袋掏了几下，能够套牢世间所有誓言的圆圈便被两根修长的手指夹了出来。

Logan拼命想抽出自己的左手，奈何刚刚一直处于不很清醒的腻糊状态中的睡狮这会儿已经彻底精神过来，恢复了平时一贯专横的控制欲和不容置喙的霸道。

硬是攥着Logan的手将戒指套进了无名指。“从现在开始，Laura也是我女儿，你再也不能说出她跟我没关系这种混蛋话来气我了。”

Scott根本不给Logan任何生气或是反对的机会，抓过来便亲了个结结实实。Scott想，对付Logan这种人，嘴说不听的只能打服。算了……还是操服吧，毕竟两人都喜欢这个解决办法。  
Logan看着自己手指上的戒指愣了几秒钟，在这几秒钟里，Scott觉得自己的呼吸都凝滞了。他想过很多种可能，甚至包括了Logan拔下戒指直接丢在他脸上。

Logan有些慌乱地快速把Scott往靠椅里一推，自己跳下Scott的大腿扭身便跑。当然跑这个动作还没有贯彻完成就被人从后面禁锢在了臂弯与桌沿之间……

Logan的反应确实出乎了Scott的预料，二话不说拔腿便跑这个选项似乎不应该出现在Logan的行为列表中。可他在阻止了Logan逃走的瞬间，从身后透过扎里扎沙的头毛儿看见了Logan一路从耳尖到脖根绽开的赤红。

他的男人在害羞。这是Scott高兴看到的，也突然明白了Logan为什么会想撒腿跑走。年上的爱人性格虽然简单粗暴，但对情感的表达却过于别扭，越是深爱越难以启齿。相对于说出口，他更愿意做更多。而自己刚才丢出去的直球让Logan措手不及，面对突然溢满而出的感情Logan最先想到的肯定是将自己的脸红的窘迫藏起来。

Scott勾起嘴角，凑过去轻咬住Logan的耳垂。牙齿来回温柔的碾磨，让本来就通红的软肉更加充血着色浓烈。

“跑什么？戒指咬你手了？”热乎乎的呼吸喷进耳洞，戏谑的声音低低哑哑传进来颇是挑逗。

“谁……谁跑了？！我要回去巡逻了……你放开！”Logan象征性的挣扎着，Scott的手盖在他的手上，坚定有力，掌心传来的温度让人无比眷恋。是这双手刚刚给自己套上了戒指，连一句动人的情话都没说，Logan丝毫不怀疑这其中承诺的重量。因为许以自己未来的人，叫Scott Summers。

“今晚不去值班了好不好？”听起来还真是有商量的语气，似乎Logan还有得拒绝。只是……一只手早就破开了衬衫的阻碍伸到里面，用指尖搔刮着胸前的小肉粒。“我饿坏了。”隔着两个人的裤子，Logan非常清楚Scott说得到底是哪个意思。

“别闹了，在这儿？”Scott疯狂的欲求让Logan有些吃惊，毕竟办公室这个选项在Logan的性幻想里算倒数。

Scott并没有回答Logan的惊异，他正式用行动告诉Logan——他要。

衬衫的扣子被Scott扯得丢了好几颗，半褪挂在胳膊上倒是限制了Logan的活动。Scott在Logan肩头用舌尖打着圈，慢慢悠悠的一点儿也看不出手正在下面撕着人家的裤子。Logan挡也不好挡遮也不好遮的，小幅的扭动挣扎说是抗拒，一来二去反倒让Scott将自己扒了个衣衫不整。

捞起荡在身后的衬衫下摆，绕过头顶在Logan的身前打了个结，将Logan的小臂缠绑在一起。Scott弯下身体，开始品尝Logan背部满是伤疤的肌肉。每行过一处，便动用唇舌牙尖轻柔抚慰，并用头的力量向下施压。Logan随着他的动作一点点贴向桌面，冰凉穿向暂时无人问津的乳头，原本安分下去的敏感肉粒再一次挺起头擦蹭着桌上散落的纸张。

湿热的气息喷吐在被人分开的臀缝中，紧接而来的便是覆在自己后穴入口处的灵活舌头。Logan拼命的躲闪，这太难看了。这家公司的老总居然在他自己的办公室里蹲在他手下一个底层保安的身后舔他的屁股，这让一把年纪的Logan感到了前所未有的性刺激。

Scott一手按住他的腰窝儿，让Logan想直起身体却无从使力。又用另一只手不轻不重的扇着Logan的屁股蛋，手掌击打臀肉的响声在静谧的空间中回荡。“别动，这儿没准备润滑剂。”说罢，便破开阻碍冲进了穴道。

Logan崩溃地将脸埋在手腕上的衬衫里，牙咬紧不让自己因为那条在里面不停打转进出的舌头而发出羞人的声音。啧啧的水声灌进Logan的耳朵，被放大了无数倍，听着让人两腿发软。本就被Scott撩拨起来的阴茎这会儿已经完全勃起，戳在那儿啵啵吐水儿。Logan想，什么羞耻难看都见鬼去吧，连这混蛋瘦子都不害臊他还顾忌个屁？见天儿待在这屋子里的又不是他！想通之后的Logan，倒是放开了许多。Scott将手指伸进去的时候，久违的充实感逼出了他一直闷在喉咙里的第一声呻吟。

Scott并没有急着去进攻，他扭转着手指不断拓开紧致的窄道。一根伸进去退出来再换成两根，两根退出来再变成一根探进去揉按不停夹住自己的肠肉。原本崩得很紧推拒着入侵的肌肉在耐心温柔的爱抚下逐渐软化成一滩柔软的肉泥，裹挟着手指一点点往里吸纳。Scott看着自己的手指被饥渴的肉穴慢慢的吃进去，贪婪的急迫的开合似乎并不满意过于温吞的进犯。他嘴角扬起弧度，若是Logan看见肯定又要骂上一句。

猛地将指腹向更深处压去，按在明显不同于周围软肉的微硬凸起处。

“唔……”敏感点被突袭，虽然早已有心里准备，可还是让Logan咬着下唇扬起了头。

勾起指尖，Scott在Logan的身体里按照心跳一下下打着鼓点儿。轻轻点碰几下，再施力狠狠碾压下去。Scott被逼得不停摇晃着屁股，却并不是为了退开躲避。饱满的屁股在Scott的眼前打着颤，摇动着掀起阵阵肉花欲浪，看得他全身都嚷着“上去！操他！操到他说爱你！操到他说再也离不开你，离不开你的老二！”

可他是Scott Summers，无论脑子里的渴望叫嚣得多么疯狂，他依旧有本事控制住自己的本能。当然，也不是控制得那么完美……

他一口咬上Logan的屁股，全然不留力道的狠狠咬住。争吵时候的愤怒，不被理解苦心的怨忿，对Logan倔强个性的无奈甚至是被冷落多日的不满全在这一口结实的啃咬中宣泄出去。

“操！疼！”Logan没忍住大叫出声，而Scott嘴里使劲儿手里也没有停下爱抚的动作。Logan觉得自己的身体被分裂成两个，一边是被Scott用手指操得老二梆硬可以捅穿地球，另一边是被咬得直倒抽凉气。

终于解了狠的Scott松开了嘴，看着深深的牙印叹息。本来没想下这么重的口的，没忍住的后果就是最终心疼的还是自己。凑过去，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，讨好似的伸出舌头不断舔过，用最原始的方法为Logan驱赶疼痛。

火辣辣的痛感很快便烟消云散，更加难以忍耐的其实是温柔中的那一丝丝诱惑。Scott将手探到自己身下，双手包住硬挺的阴茎困难的撸动。可别扭的姿势让自渎的行为难以为继，身后的肉穴也不再满足于手指的侵犯。

身体里的手撤了出去，人也跟着站了起来。Scott发现他正在自慰，拽着打结的衬衣又将他的手按回了桌子。

“Logan，说点儿什么？”Scott将仅仅从洞开的拉链中伸出来的阴茎贴在股缝里蹭着，浅戳着入口，让它含着它却不迟迟不进犯。

“说什么？”Logan翻过身将绑缚得双手挂在Scott的脑后，他凑过去，舔着Scott额角流下的细密汗珠。镜片上反着光，让Logan看不清Scott的双眼。他明明没有什么必要戴眼镜的，偏偏每天都戴着。用公司里私下流传的说法是，可以遮一遮足以杀人的锐利目光，可惜了一双好看的眼睛，不过跟自己的小命比起来还是牺牲一点儿美色吧……不过Logan偏爱他戴眼镜的原因很简单，开始是因为揍人的时候方便他挂彩。后来……他必须得承认他爱Scott做爱时那副衣冠禽兽的样子。顺势吻了一下眼镜框的细细边框，说：“你想听什么？是总裁大人在他的办公室里将自己那条淫棍插进下属员工的屁股？还是……总裁大人舔安保警卫屁股的时候桌上的重要文件被这个爽飞的下属弄脏了？”两条直挺挺的阴茎互相贴紧，靠二人的呼吸和神经反射的跳动彼此呼应。

“我就拿这个当我想听的那个意思了。”Scott托着Logan的腰将他压在桌上，Logan更是主动抬起双腿夹住Scott的腰。

“随你怎么想……现在，可以操我了么，总裁先生？”Logan笑得如同一个老流氓，不停的摇晃屁股蹭着Scott涨红的龟头。

Scott一股脑冲进了Logan的深处。巨物破开洞口的瞬间，Logan皱了皱眉。一段时间的冷战，让身体对于接受入侵稍有生疏。不是疼痛，而是胀得有些难受，就像那个作孽的大家伙直接顶在了他的胃上。Scott知道Logan还没有适应，他也没动，伏在他身上亲吻着见了汗的眉心。屋子里一时之间静得只剩两个人的喘息声。

不大一会儿的功夫，只见Logan吻了Scott的嘴唇，低声说了句什么，彼此便默契得配合着动作进出起来。昏暗的室内光静止无声的氛围，为两个交颈缠绵的人织以巨大的私密空间。低语呢喃都只流转在二人的唇齿之间，出你口入我耳不足为外人道。被带出的体液，为夜制造着淫靡的水泽声，不大，却快得令人脸红心跳。一两声惯常挂在嘴边骂人用的绰号，此时模糊地飘在空气中，仿佛稍大些便会惊了那些沉睡的精灵。却是不知，此刻没有谁忍心去惊扰这对错过彼此前半生的爱人。

====================================

抱着累瘫的Logan，两人缩在椅子中，谁都不想动。Logan屁股里还往外淌着精水，都是Scott留在里面的，这会儿流出来弄湿了他自己的西装裤。

眼镜早就被他摘下来丢在了一边，没办法，Logan第一次射精的时候喷得太高，弄得他眼镜上白花花的一片，不得不摘。

折腾了快两个小时，不能怪Scott太激动，等了盼了哄着骗着终于听到了自己想听的，自然要让Logan深切的体会一下自己的兴奋。

“休息一下，我们就回家。”Scott牵起Logan戴着戒指的那只手，一根根舔着手指。

Logan即使想回去工作也没有力气了，只求一会儿这个可恶的瘦子能顾及一下自己这个年长他十岁的“老年人”的身体，否则他真不敢想他接下来射出来的会是什么。

恐怕自己和Scott的关系是彻底瞒不住了……Logan想。果然这瘦子就是个混蛋，自己平静的日子全让他给毁了！


End file.
